Our Love is a Taylor Swift Song
by jalf1018
Summary: A series of one-shot song fics based on Taylor Swift songs. It's Slexie all the way. The first song is Other Side of the Door.


_For a few weeks now I've been thinking of redirecting my attention from _**_Live Your Life_**_ to a series of Slexie one shot song fics based on Taylor Swift songs. I'll be honest and say that I got the idea from Color in a Black-White World's similar series, except instead of Callie and Arizona, I'm using Mark and Lexie and instead of doing all of one album, I'm doing various Taylor Swift songs from both her albums as the mood strikes. I'm not sure how many I'm going to do but when I watched last night's episode and Mark and Lexie had their talk, I knew I had to expand on it. So without any further ado, the first of hopefully many…_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the italicized material below. The simply italicized quotes and all characters are property of the creators and producers of Grey's Anatomy and the centered italics or those after the break are property of Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. **_**The Other Side of the Door**_** is off of the Platinum Edition of **_**Fearless**_**.**

**The Other Side of the Door**

"_You slept with Karev?"_ Mark asked masking his hurt.

"_Yeah_," answered Lexie, not fully realizing what he meant.

"_While I was dealing with my sick daughter?" _How could she have hurt him like that? "_While I was hurting?_"

Lexie looked uncomfortable, "_Well you weren't hurting. You were sleeping with Addison."_

She sounded like such a child. One who believed that two wrongs made a right. "_You broke up with me, left me. And just…wow." _When he was wrong about someone he was really wrong. "_I can't even look at you right now."_ Lexie just stood there shocked as he walked away. He had gotten fifty yards away when it sunk into her head what was really going on. He just kept walking as she shouted his name from across the parking lot.

_

* * *

In the heat of the fight, I walked away._

_Ignoring words you were saying, trying to make me stay._

Mark went back to their, no his condo. Sloan had come back from LA with him but she was already asleep. In all practicality, he was alone. He was still off for another day, so cracked open a bottle of single malt scotch. He smiled to himself for a brief moment as he remembered the time when Derek had tried to convince him that Yang was that complex, that beautiful. Derek was wrong. Lexie was Mark's single malt scotch. Or so he had thought. Turns out that she was just as capable of being like boxed wine. He didn't really have a headache though. She was more of a heartache.

From the other side of the room he could hear his phone vibrate on the coffee table. No doubt it was Lexie wanting to beg for forgiveness. As bad as Mark had felt for sleeping with Addison, he hadn't expected Lexie to turn around and sleep with anyone, much less Karev, so soon. Had he even left for LA before she had hopped into bed with him?

The phone grew silent across the room. "Good," he thought. Maybe she was taking the hint that he didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to risk talking to her at this point.

_And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up._

_Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over._

The phone was shortly replaced by a soft knocking on the door. "Mark," came Lexie's voice from the other side. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Leave, Little Grey," Mark shouted. The knocking stopped for a little while as Mark took another drink.

The knocking started again. "I'm sorry. I love you and I am so sorry. Please just let me in," Lexie cried softly against the still shut door.

Mark went to open the door, not to let her in but to make one thing clear. _"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"_ but he left a few words unsaid. _But I do, I do, I do. _He saw Lexie's tearful eyes; her somehow completely innocent brown eyes. He slammed the door back in her face. He could hear her sobbing from the other side of the door. _"There's nothing you can say to make this right again, I mean it, I mean it." _

Every now and then he would swear he could her just say "Please." He knew that she just wanted a second chance. He knew that it was unfair of him to keep the chance from her. After all, even a few hours ago he was ready to beg for a second chance. And as much as he hated to hear her cry, he was strangely comforted. He hated what she did, but he wasn't ready to let her back in yet. And then he thought about it.

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies._

He could still remember the first night, where she was just Little Grey, Lexipedia, The intern that was off limits, but still stunning. He could still remember their first date. It was simple and almost clichéd. They had gone out for dinner at a not too expensive, but not too cheap café, and then had gone to see the latest romantic comedy. He told her it was because he had assumed she liked chick flicks, but in reality Mark liked the idea that true love was around the corner. He may have been a man whore at one point but at heart he was just a hopeless romantic trying to find that woman to share his life with. He could remember telling Derek that he loved her, only to be rewarded with a fist in his jaw. Back then he remembered thinking, _was she worth this mess_? He had wondered if she was worth sacrificing his healed relationship with his best friend since kindergarten. Ultimately he had decided she was. She was still worth it. He opened the door again, he started before she could start babbling apologies_. "There's nothing you can say  
to make this right again, I mean it, I mean it," _he could see the hurt in her eyes. "_What I mean is I said, 'Leave,' but baby all I want is you_. We both screwed up."

"No, I told you I didn't want this. That I didn't want us," Lexie said. "I don't believe you would have even slept with Addison if I hadn't said that. I wouldn't have slept with Alex and we'd be happy. We'd be us."

"I know where you were coming from though. I scared you, I get that," Mark said. "I should have remembered that despite you not being the dark and twisty one, you're still a Grey." He cracked a smile. "_After everything, I must confess, I still need you._ We'll make this better, together." He took her by the waist and kissed her.


End file.
